Teleport (Diablo III)
yards away. | class = Wizard (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Defensive | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Arcane | other = Breaks Immobilize effects }} Teleport is an Arcane spell used by s in Diablo III. It works similarly to the classic spell. In-game Teleport instantly moves the Wizard to another location within 50 yards, freeing of all Immobilize effects. However, Teleport cannot be used while Frozen, Stunned or Feared. Teleport can be used to bypass enemies, enemy-spawned obstacles (like Walls) and some (but not all) types of impassable terrain, including most solid walls. It cannot, however, carry the character through closed doors. While Wormhole or Reversal rune free-cast window is in effect, the effects that reset the cooldown of Teleport will not work: it will proceed as normal after the window expires. Runes *'Safe Passage': for seconds after casting Teleport, the Wizard will take less damage from all sources. *'Wormhole': after casting Teleport, there is a second delay before the cooldown begins, allowing the Wizard to Teleport again one more time. Total cooldown of 11 seconds does not change. The hard limit of one extra Teleport cast per Wormhole delay allows a total of 100 yards covered in a single cooldown. *'Reversal': after casting Teleport, there is a second delay before the cooldown begins, allowing the Wizard to Teleport again. The second Teleport will bring caster back to the original location and set the ''remaining cooldown to 1 second. If the Wizard does not use the second Teleport within the 5 seconds window, the total cooldown of 11 seconds remains unchanged.'' *'Fracture': summons decoys for seconds after teleporting. The decoys are identical to those summoned by the Mirror Image, but will not benefit from runes and enhancements of that spell. *'Calamity': upon arrival, releases a Wave of Force dealing damage as Arcane to all enemies within 20 yards and Stunning them for second. This Wave of Force will not benefit from runes and enhancements of the regular Wave of Force spell. Non-rune enhancements *'The Oculus' (Legendary Source): 15-20% chance on taking damage to reset the cooldown of Teleport. *'Cosmic Strand' (Legendary Source): Teleport gains effect of Wormhole rune in addition to any other (except Reversal, which is suppressed). *'Aether Walker' (Legendary Wand): Teleport cooldown is reduced to 0.5 seconds, but it now costs 25 Arcane Power. Suppresses Reversal rune. Passives *'Illusionist': resets the cooldown of Teleport if more than 15% of maximum Life in damage is taken within 1 second, and increases movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds when Teleport is cast. Development On consoles and in PC beta, Teleport used a jumping animation similar to that of Wave of Force, with the Wizard briefly leaping into the air before disappearing in a flash of magical energy, and then landing at another location. Trivia *The Archon spell of same name and similar functions does not benefit from most enhancements and runes that the regular Teleport might have. Notable exceptions are Cosmic Strand and Aether Walker. *Bottomless Potion of Chaos uses this spell's animation and effects to teleport the imbiber away. Category:Wizard Skills